


Kisses and cuddles

by blea_my



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff and Crack, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealous Wang Yi Bo, Laughter, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Romance, Short & Sweet, Teasing, Tickling, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, cute zhanzhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blea_my/pseuds/blea_my
Summary: Wang Yibo needs Xiao Zhan's attention, who is busy playing online game with friends.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	Kisses and cuddles

The constant sound of tapping brought a previously calm lion to the edge of his patience as he tried his best to ignore his beloved continuously playing on his mobile, instead of giving him attention he requires really really much at that specific moment.

"Noo!- Yes!! I got the last one!" 

Wang Yibo took a deep breath before continuing with his script reading, while Xiao Zhan let out a loud sound of victory while jumping a bit making Yibo lose his attention once again. He gave Zhan a narrowed eye look, making the latter send him a sheepish smile before grabbing his ears as an apology which instantly brightened Yibo's mood. 

But that mood didn't last long as whole evening went by with Zhan having his eyes stuck on the phone, not even looking up to properly have his dinner which made Yibo become more and more annoyed with each minute passing by. It had been like this for weeks with Yibo being busy with new advertisements and shows, while Zhan decided to give his mind rest by playing some battle royal game and instantly making friends with his jolly persona. Yibo was not even a little bit annoyed by Zhan suddenly having "bros" as he loved to call his online friends, infact, he was ecstatic to see his baby finally going back to his old self. 

The real problem started when Yibo lost his "me time" with Zhan to a game and some online friends. Even during night, Yibo would always be the first one to sleep in a cold bed and wake up to deeply asleep Zhan. He was getting edgy and irritated day by day which definitely was not a good sign for a TV show host. And reason behind that irritation was a stupid game and lack of attention that the little DiDi desperately needed specifically from his Gege.

His ending point proved to be tonight when he saw Zhan,for the first time after a long time, in bed before him, with his eyes glued to the screen and a beautiful smile gracing his lips as he softly talked with his friends as Yibo walked out of the bath. He closed the bathroom door with a little pressure, bringing Zhan's attention to his half naked boyfriend who was steadily walking towards the bed with blank expression. 

Still not aware of what Yibo was feeling, Zhan kept on furiously taping on his phone while his excited giggle left his lips. That was it for Yibo as he grabbed his mobile and sat back against the headboard. 

Zhan gaped at him for a moment before trying to get to his phone while leaning over Yibo,yelling, "I'm gonna die Yibo! It's a life and death situation!!" This made Yibo even more confident in what he was doing.

In an instant, he used his other arm to grab at Zhan's waist bringing his back against his bare chest, settling him down in blankets, "I'm also on verge of collapse baobao. Help me…" Yibo pouted and whined as he nuzzled his head in Zhan's neck, inhaling deeply in his homely smell reminding him of honey and chocolate.

Zhan let out a cute little laugh as Yibo nuzzled and lightly pecked his neck, "Stop, it tickles puppy" A small squeak left his mouth when he felt Yibo squeezing his bottom, "Oi! Gimme my phone back!" He tried to turn around and grab his mobile but to his surprise it was not in Yibo's hand anymore, "where is it?!" Zhan immediately turned around as he sat in front of Yibo with legs folded under and eyes wide.

Yibo gasped dramatically as his eyes widened comically as he looked at his cute lover, "oh my God...where is it?"

Zhan sent him a glare which didn't last long as Yibo once again grabbed him by his waist and secured him tightly in his arms, "I need my cuddles and kisses to function baby" He started kissing his sweet spot while travelling down his neck, "But that game of your's is stealing them and I don't like sharing what's mine." He finally announced while placing a small bite just below Zhan's jaw who let out a small whiney laughter.

Zhan turned around to look at his beloved adoringly as he pinched his cheeks, "Aw, our cool guy is jealous of a game." He sent a pout towards Yibo just to rile him up which pretty much turned out to be successful as in the next second he fell against the pillows as laughter filled the cozy room.

Before he could stop Yibo, long fingers found his tummy making Zhan almost yell as a small giggle left his mouth, "Don't you dare Mr.Wang" His eyes were widened with excitement while his face portrayed look of warning but Yibo blinked innocently at him as he moved forward.

"What do you mean Gege?" He pouted as his fingers gripped Zhan's slender waist, which he secretly loved a lot. Before Zhan could utter another useless order, he felt his sides being teased making giggles burst out of his chest as his hands tried to push Yibo off.

"Still wanna spend the whole night on that game?" Yibo asked as he leaned over his giggling mess of a lover with a gentle smile adoring his face. Zhan pulled his bottom lip inside his mouth as he stared up at Yibo with a hooded gaze as he nodded while a smile tried to break through his solemn innocent look.

Yibo felt his breath stopping for a moment as he stared down at the magnificent work of God under him before smirking and tickling his sides again as a loud "No!" followed by Zhan's loud laughter filled his ears. Yibo pinned both of his hands above his head as Zhan, once again, tried to push him off.

Yibo stared at bright smile covering a now heaving Zhan's face, with a gentle adoring smile as he kissed his nose before kissing side of his mouth, "Okay, just for your sake love" Yibo stuck his tongue out at Zhan while throwing him his mobile as the latter stayed still on bed with a pouty expression on his face. 

"You're going to sleep?" Zhan immediately sat up with ruffled up bed hair as he stared at the flexing back of his beloved filling his already warmed chest with even more warmth as his eyes followed the muscles. 

Yibo sighed loudly as he nodded, "Yup! I'm staying till late night tomorrow so I definitely need a lot of energy." He sent Zhan his infamous smile as he walked towards bed again and slipped under the blanket after brushing his hand over Zhan's head.

Yibo counted patiently as he felt shuffling around the room and bed dipping once again as a button switched off. Not even three seconds later, Zhan gently ripped the blanket off Yibo and sat on his lap with arms folded against his chest and bottom lip jutting out.

"What about the cuddles and kisses?" 

Yibo remained still as his hands subconsciously fell upon his lover's thighs, finger gently rubbing circles on them, "What about them baby?" 

Zhan rolled his eyes as he leaned forward entrapping Yibo's plump lips with his cherry ones. A smile broke out on Yibo's face making Zhan pull away and give him middle finger before he was jerked forward and pinned down into a passionate kiss again. With a small bite against his sensitive bottom lip, Zhan allowed Yibo to enter, letting him take control as his hands gripped Yibo's broad shoulder blades, making the latter groan in pleasure. 

As Zhan's hand reached down, Yibo unwillingly grabbed it bringing a surprised gasp out of his now horny lover. With a firm peck against his lips and small kiss on nose, Yibo pulled away before his lover could bewitch him again with his enchanting doe eyes and tempting sweet lips, 

"Long day tomorrow, my love. I promise I'll make it up to you next time." Zhan pouted before nodding as he opened his arms with a huge dorky smile, mouthing 'cuddles'.

Yibo just picked him up, bringing a yelp out of him and placed him half upon his chest making Zhan hum in content and nuzzle in his neck, breathing warmly down his neck as his legs entangled with Yibo's bringing peace and atmosphere full of affection once again to life.

Next morning was not as peaceful and innocent as the night went which resulted in Yibo arriving late at set and Zhan finally having his revenge of letting his team lose last night.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your reviews! Thanks for reading! ❤️💚.


End file.
